a little happiness
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [YuuYanhe] Yan He, seorang desainer galak bertetangga dengan Matsuzaki Yuu, seorang guru di sekolah adik-adiknya. Akankah takdir membawa keduanya bersama? • cover by Nucifera Rei
1. Chapter 1

Cokelat belgia sudah habis dimakan Yuu. Masuk ke dalam pencernaan suci miliknya dengan nikmat luar biasa. Pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai bolang tingkat tinggi yang punya jam kerja padat dan sering berpindah-pindah lokasi, membuatnya hanya mampu mengirim oleh-oleh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Yuu tentu tak akan melewatkan oleh-oleh semanis cokelat belgia.

Yuu yang mulai kantuk saat melihat televisi lalu mematikannya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat sadar ia belum menutup tirai, maka dengan segera ia akan melakukannya. Salah satu sisi hendak ditarik, sebelum ia mendengar suara dari rumah sebelah.

"Apa?! Teh buatanku tidak enak?!"

Sudah bukan hal baru bagi Yuu melihat tetangganya uring-uringan seperti itu. Namanya Yan He, sepertinya sih sudah bekerja. Keluarganya ditimpa masalah perceraian bulan lalu dan membuat Yan He harus mengasuh adik-adik kecilnya. Tapi, mungkin karena usia yang masih belia serta pemikiran yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa membuat rumah itu selalu dipenuhi suara-suara keras mengusik tetangga.

"Mereka lagi."

Yuu tidak peduli.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a little happiness**

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

 **Story (c) panda dayo**

 **Aslinya setoran untuk sebuah event tapi karena ga keburu ngelarin ya...beginilah. #gimana**

.

.

.

* * *

Yan He sudah sibuk di dapur pagi-pagi. Semenjak perceraian kedua orang tua dan meninggalnya sang ibu yang mendapat hak asuh, mau tak mau ia harus mengurus semua adik-adiknya yang masih kecil.

Yan He memiliki tiga orang adik. Ling, Chika, dan Tianyi. Ketiganya mempunyai selisih umur masing-masing dua tahun, dan semuanya masih menempuh pendidikan sekolah dasar.

"Kak Yan He! Sarapanku telur dadar, ya!"

"Aku mau omelet yang tebal!"

"Tidak! Jangan telur lagi! Aku bosan makan telur!"

Yan He menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Ia memang sekarang sudah bekerja. Sudah baik hati, bosnya, Kagamine Rinto memberinya sedikit keringanan saat waktu menjemput adik-adiknya. Apa ia harus memberi kompensasi telat datang jam masuk kerja?

Demi paha semok Nakagawa Shoko! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh! Sementara adik-adiknya masuk pukul setengah delapan. Yan He juga belum mandi, tung tara tung tung.

"Makan seadanya! Jangan manja!" Yan He juga gatal mendengar rengekan adik-adiknya.

Lalu ketiga adiknya akan diam tiap kali Yan He membentak penuh emosi. Menurut mereka itu sangat menyeramkan. Masakannya enak, hanya saja ia selalu bangun kesiangan karena juga harus bekerja hingga larut malam sebagai seorang designer di perusahaan Rinto.

Yan He melirik jam. Tujuh lebih sepuluh. Sarapan diletakkan di meja, dan ia bergegas mandi kilat agar wangi ketika mengantar adik-adiknya nanti. Sebagai perempuan, patutnya perlu menjaga penampilan diri.

"Aku akan mandi! Jangan pergi sampai aku selesai!" lalu suaranya perlahan menjauh.

Ketiga adiknya menatap sarapan mereka hari itu.

 _Telur mentah._

.

.

.

.

Yan He menggunakan jasa mobil sedan merah mengkilatnya untuk kebutuhan transportasi. Adik-adiknya berbaris rapi masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan tertib. Pernah sekali waktu ketiga adiknya bertengkar memperebutkan jok, Yan He langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Akibatnya mereka harus jalan kaki bahkan pulang diantar oleh guru.

Yan He sebenarnya tidak suka berkata kasar, ia hanya akan bertindak diluar dugaan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengomel, mungkin ada masalah pekerjaan di kantor. Walaupun masih kecil, ketiga adiknya tak sebodoh itu hingga tak mengerti.

Untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan tempat duduk, maka ketiganya menggunakan sistem giliran. Hari ini jatah Tianyi yang duduk di jok depan.

Yan He memanaskan mobil, sementara menunggu, ia membereskan dasbor yang sedikit berantakan. Membenahi cermin dan pengharum gantung. Tianyi menyalakan ac, rutinitas dan hak istimewa yang didapatkan apabila duduk di jok depan; Yan He tak keberatan.

"Sudah pasang sabuk pengaman?"

Ketiga bocah serempak mengangguk.

Yan He membenarkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan kakinya mulai menginjak pedal gas secara brutal. Aksi ini cukup berbahaya, tapi mengingat keterbatasan waktu serta adik-adiknya justru suka, jadi Yan He merasa tidak apa. Pagi-pagi begini, polisi masih belum ada.

Kendaraan itu melaju, melesat membelah jalanan yang tampak sepi. Ketiga adiknya bersorak lalu menyanyi sebuah lagu yang sedang populer. Entah apa, yang jelas tak ada urusannya dengan Yan He.

Ketiga adiknya bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta yang berjarak sekitar tiga kilometer dengan ngebut. Kantor Yan He butuh setidaknya sepuluh menit lagi dari titik ini. Ketiga bocah itu masih bernyanyi sebagai penghilang bosan.

Yan He mengerem tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Adik-adiknya secara mandiri melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun hati-hati. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan salam sebelum keluar dari kendaraan.

Yan He melihat ketiga adik kecilnya jalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah. Ia menurunkan sedikit kaca jendela untuk memandanginya sejenak.

Indahnya saat masih kanak-kanak, ya.

Yan He tertawa pelan, lalu menutup pembatas translusen beraksen gelap. Setelah memastikan pintu mobil tertutup rapat, kemudian ia melaju pergi.

Selang lima menit, seorang pria datang menggunakan motornya memasuki gedung, sebelum menuju tempat parkir yang ada di samping bangunan, bersebelahan dengan parkir sepeda para siswa.

Di parkiran, ia berjumpa dengan beberapa murid yang baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu,

"Pagi, Matsuzaki-sensei."

Pengait helm dilepas, dan nampaklah sebuah wajah lembut disertai senyuman.

"Ah, pagi juga."

Ia meletakkan helmnya di salah satu stang dan menapak turun. Jaketnya dilepas dan dimasukkan ke dalam jok motor. Seragamnya sedikit ditata, nametagnya dipasang di sisi kiri dada, disematkan pada kemeja.

Matsuzaki Yuu.

.

.

.

"Pesta perpisahan?"

Yan He baru saja meletakkan tasnya di meja kantor dan mendengar gosip dari sebelahnya. Selebrasi apalagi coba, hanya buang-buang waktu, ia heran.

"Kudengar bos Kagamine akan dimutasi ke Jerman, ia diganti oleh seseorang dari cabang Tiongkok."

Yan He memilih duduk dan menyalakan komputer di mejanya. Tangannya menekan tombol power di CPU dengan cepat. Ia ingin menyelesaikan desain yang kemarin diminta untuk pakaian musim dingin tahun ini, yang rencananya akan diikutkan dalam fashion week di Prancis tahun depan. Masih ada sisa tiga bulan sebelum pergantian tahun, tapi Yan He tak suka menunda-nunda. Lebih cepat diselesaikan lebih baik, agar ia bisa berlibur juga di akhir tahun dan merayakan natal bersama adik-adiknya.

"Yan He, bisakah kau melihat desainku yang ini? Bagaimana menurutmu?" setumpuk kertas diletakkan di meja Yan He tiba-tiba.

"O-ow, Rin, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?" Yan He nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Maaf ya..." yang disebut Rin tertawa. Mereka saling mengenal cukup lama, semenjak sama-sama menjalani sesi wawancara sewaktu melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan ini.

"Ini desain untuk di Harajuku besok?" Yan He mengingat-ingat. Bagian Rin dan timnya adalah pameran busana bulan depan di Harajuku. Rencananya mereka akan menggunakan tema campuran neon dan lolita.

"Komposisi warnanya tak masalah, tapi mungkin kerahnya agak ditinggikan sedikit, lalu yang ini stockingnya jangan motif yang rumit, sederhana saja dan padukan dengan neon merah muda..." penjelasan Yan He disimak seksama oleh Rin yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Benar juga, ya. Terima kasih, Yan He!" Rin dengan riang membawa kembali kertas-kertas print out desainnya ke mejanya yang agak jauh.

"Lain kali, percaya dirilah akan desainmu sendiri!" seru Yan He.

"Laris seperti biasa ya, memang desainer utama." dari bilik sebelah -meja berbatas penghalang- sebuah suara terdengar. Yan He sedikit memundurkan kursinya agar dapat melihat pembicara,

"Tidak juga. Selera tiap desainer berbeda. Rin hanya kurang percaya diri." ujarnya.

Pihak di sebelahnya hanya membenahi letak kacamata.

"Tapi memberikan saran yang bermanfaat bagi lainnya, memang hebat, kan?" kilahnya. Yan He memutar mata malas dan memajukan kembali kursinya.

"Lalu siapa peraih gelar desainer terbaik tahun lalu? Yan He? Bukankah itu kau, Suzune Ring?"

Ring melanjutkan pekerjaannya mendesain di laman digital.

"Tapi tahun ini berbeda." komentarnya.

"Hentikan topik ini." Yan He risih, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggerakkan connector pen dengan lihai.

"Suzune Ring! Kami minta daftar bahan dan model yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin!" dari arah pintu, seorang pria datang tergopoh-gopoh. Ia tak melihat jalan dan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _ **BRUKK**_

"Hiyama! Sudah kukatakan jangan berisik!" Yan He tersulut emosi akibat mendengar kegaduhan. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja, tapi terlalu sering.

"Ma-maaf nyonya besar...saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." pria itu menepuk bajunya, lalu bangkit berdiri seperti biasa. Ia berjalan ke arah meja Ring di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ini, Kiyoteru." Ring menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisikan nama-nama model yang ia rekomendasikan beserta daftar bahan pakaian yang desainnya disetujui sebulan lalu untuk dipasarkan.

"Pakaian vintage yang sangat indah~" puji Kiyoteru. Ia semakin heboh saat mengganti daftar bahan dengan daftar rekomendasi model.

"Anri Rune yang itu?! Waow."

"Hiyama-san."

Kiyoteru menoleh gagap ke arah sebelah. Ada aura tidak enak, berwarna pekat kehitaman keluar dari sana.

"M-maaf nyonya besar.."

Sepasang manik Yan He berkilat merah imajiner; marah.

"Maafkan sayaaa!" Kiyoteru buru-buru berlari sampai lupa tidak membuka pintu keluar dan kejedot sebelum jatuh dengan tak elitnya.

"Kuhitung sampai lima. Lima. Empat. Tiga." Yan He mulai menghitung.

Kiyoteru buru-buru meraih daun pintu dan ngesot keluar.

Seisi ruangan hening.

Yan He memang adalah pribadi yang keras. Tutur katanya tak manis namun ada benarnya. Sepanjang waktu, matanya itu seakan penuh dendam akan sesuatu. Membuat orang yang mula tak mengenalnya pasti akan lari ketakutan. Orang-orang di sini sudah hafal di luar kepala akan sikapnya. Tapi, mereka tak pernah bisa menegurnya karena Yan He menunjukkan prestasinya yang gemilang di bidang fashion. Tak ada yang tak menghormatinya meski masih ada yang membatin soal perilaku buruknya.

"Kalau sikapmu begitu terus, jodohmu jadi jauh, tau." Ring terkikik sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Yan He tidak peduli pada apapun selain ketiga adiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chika sangat senang saat jam istirahat tiba. Karena saat itulah, ia dapat menemui kedua adiknya.

Chika saat ini berada di kelas enam, Tianyi di kelas empat, dan Ling di kelas dua. Mereka membuat kesepakatan akan bertemu di kantin karena tak sempat sarapan.

Chika berseri-seri, sebelum melihat kerusuhan di kantin.

"Apa?! Meja ini punyamu? Aku dulu yang mendudukinya, sialan!"

Chika sih tidak masalah kalau ada pertengkaran antar siswa, tapi ini benar-benar gawat karena ternyata itu Ling yang sedang menghajar seorang siswa kelas lima.

"Ling! Hentikan. A-aku tidak apa-apa, kita cari tempat lain saja." Tianyi berusaha menahan Ling yang sedang kalap.

"Tapi, Tianyi! Dia meludahimu! Kau pikir aku terima?!"

Tianyi gemetar ketakutan sambil menahan tangan Ling, mencegahnya agar tak memukul lagi. Ia harus bisa menenangkan Ling yang memang berjiwa preman dari dulu.

Siapa yang kakak siapa yang adik.

"Lihat! Dia bilang tak apa-apa. Kau saja yang cari masalah!" seru siswa yang bonyok dihajar Ling.

"Kau menantangku?! Ayo!"

Chika tampak was-was, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kantin hendak memanggil guru untuk melerai, tapi rupanya ia tak perlu mencari. Karena salah seorang guru berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Sensei! Sensei! Matsuzaki-sensei!" Chika melompat sembari melambaikan tangan.

Yuu yang melihat salah satu muridnya mengernyit heran saat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Chika?" tanyanya. Chika menyeret lengan Yuu ke dalam kantin dan guru itu sangat terkejut akan aksi smackdown di sini.

Para penonton menyingkir, memberi arena pertarungan bagi Ling dan siswa sialan tadi; Mikuo. Mereka lalu saling adu pukul dan tendangan, bahkan tampar-menampar hingga jambak-jambakan. Seluruh siswa riuh dan meneriaki jagoan mereka.

"Ling! Hajar bocah sombong itu!"

"Mikuo! Jangan mau direndahkan adik kelas!"

Tianyi menggigiti kuku jarinya karena merasa gagal tak dapat menahan Ling tadi. Ling tidak perlu sampai begini hanya karena dirinya. Ia bersalah.

"Cukup, hentikan!"

Yuu masuk ke tengah kerumunan lalu memasuki arena, melihat kedua anak didiknya babak belur di segala tempat.

"Kalian, ke ruangan konseling sekarang juga."

Ling meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, sensei, dia menghina Tianyi."

"Kita akan selesaikan nanti. Nah, ayo bubar semuanya."

Sebagian besar khalayak tampak kecewa, tapi mereka memilih menuruti perkataan guru daripada kena masalah. Chika lalu berlari menghampiri Ling.

"Ling, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau jaga Tianyi saja. Ini salahku." Ling berdiri dengan susah payah. Sementara Mikuo memegangi perutnya yang sempat jadi sasaran tinju Ling. Chika mengangguk dan menuju ke arah Tianyi. Mengajaknya kembali ke kelas setelah membeli beberapa tusuk dango. Tianyi menatap nanar pada Ling sebelum meninggalkan kantin, tapi Ling melempar senyum, seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Nah, ayo."

Ling dan Mikuo kemudian diseret oleh Yuu ke ruangan konseling.

Matsuzaki Yuu bekerja di tempat ini selepas kuliah. Cita-citanya dari dulu adalah ingin menjadi seorang guru. Mimpinya terkabulkan, tapi ada saja masalah para siswa. Terutama sejak Ling masuk sekolah. Anak itu tampak tak bisa dikontrol sama sekali. Yuu harus memanggil kakaknya kemari.

Yuu tahu benar, kalau cebol ini adalah penghuni sebelah rumahnya. Tapi, ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka karena si kakak sepertinya sangat galak. Jadi, Yuu memilih rute aman saja.

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruang konseling. Ling dan Mikuo lalu duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Sementara Yuu membuat teh untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak lupa dengan sebungkus permen untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

Yah, beginilah guru yang harus merangkap sebagai pengurus konseling. Yuu sebenarnya mengajar geografi, tapi karena jam terbangnya masih kurang, ia ditugaskan jadi salah satu guru pembimbing juga.

"Jadi, benar pertengkaran tadi karena kau menghina Tianyi, Hatsune-san?"

"Aku tidak menghinanya. Dia hanya rakyat jelata."

Yuu swt.

Ia beralih atensi, "Dan Ling, kau mudah tersulut emosi. Bukankah sebaiknya kalian bicara agar mudah? Kasihan Tianyi yang hampir menangis tadi."

Ling mendengus sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku hanya membela saudaraku."

Yuu tersenyum, "Ya, apapun masalahnya anggap saja sekarang sudah selesai. Hatsune-san, kupikir tidak baik membeda-bedakan orang, dan Ling...kumohon jangan menambah catatan burukmu tahun ini kalau masih ingin naik kelas."

Keduanya saling membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

"Tapi, kalian tetap harus dihukum karena membuat kegaduhan." Yuu masih tersenyum dan berceletuk, "membersihkan toilet. Akan kuijinkan kalian di pelajaran selanjutnya."

Ling dan Mikuo saling menatap tajam.

'Ini gara-gara kamu!'

.

.

.

.

.

Yan He menikmati makan siangnya di cafetaria bersama dengan Rin dan Ring. Karena hanya mereka yang tahan dengan perangai Yan He.

Rin memesan satu porsi cake tiramisu. Ring memilih menu nasi ayam, dan Yan He sekedar salad plus kopi.

Benar-benar berbeda.

"Majalah kita bulan ini bagaimana?" Rin membuka percakapan.

"Seperti biasa, laris manis."

Tempat mereka bekerja adalah di Bplats, sebuah wirausaha dalam dunia fashion. Nama Bplats sudah tak asing lagi dalam dunia mode pakaian. Berdiri semenjak enam tahun lalu, popularitas mereka menanjak pesat. Tentu hal ini tak terlepas dari para desainer dan semua staff yang telah bekerja keras. Bermula dari terbitan majalah, lalu mendapat tawaran serta prestasi yang luar biasa di dalam dan luar negeri. Yan He dan Suzune Ring adalah desainer andalan dari Bplats, sementara Rin merupakan pekerja baru yang memulai debutnya setahun lalu.

"Kau yakin hanya makan salad, Yan He?" tanya Ring.

"Kenapa? Perutku sendiri." Yan He tampak tak peduli sambil menyeruput kopi setelahnya. Rin asyik menghabiskan cakenya sendirian, seolah itu adalah cake terakhir di dunia.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Suara bariton menginterupsi acara makan cantik para desainer.

"K-Kagamine!" Ring keselek.

"Bos, kumohon jangan potong gajiku!" Rin memohon padahal pihak satunya belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Meletakkan pantat pada kursi, lalu melahap nikmat hamburger yang ada di piring bawaannya.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan..." kata Rinto usai memindahkan makanan ke lambungnya.

"Kupikir tidak baik mengusik pembicaraan wanita." Yan He menyorot tajam.

"Ahahaha, aku mengganggu rupanya. Tapi sebentar saja kok, nih sudah mau habis." Rinto berkilah, tak ingin diusir secepat ini.

Yan He tak menjawab dan menghabiskan kopinya hingga tetes terakhir. Tepat saat ia meletakkan cangkir kosong di meja, ponselnya berbunyi keras. Segera, ia mengangkatnya karena tak ada nama yang tertera.

"Selamat si-"

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah sambung." Yan He tidak suka dikerjai penelpon iseng.

"Eh? Tapi kata Ling ini nomor kakaknya. Maaf, ini Matsuzaki Yuu."

Yan He hanya ber'oh' ria karena mengingatnya. Walaupun tak terlalu kenal, ia tahu Yuu adalah tetangganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah anda datang ke sekolah sekarang? Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan mengenai Ling."

Yan He seperti dapat menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Haa...baiklah. Sebentar lagi juga jam pulang. Tak ada salahnya, terima kasih." Yan He mengakhiri sepihak dan berdiri dari kursi, meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja agar dibayarkan Rin atau Ring. Ia berjalan keluar dan menuju arah kantor di seberang jalan untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Yan He pergi dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah adik-adiknya. Dalam benaknya terlintas beberapa gambaran apa ulah adiknya yang bernama Ling kali ini. Membuang sepatu temannya? Menyoret bangku? Atau menyembunyikan buku? Membuat temannya jatuh tersungkur?

Kasus-kasus itu adalah catatan kriminal sebelumnya dari Ling. Dasar bocah cabe, bikin pusing saja. Biasanya Yan He akan berjumpa dengan Mizki, guru yang paling sering mengurus Ling. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Yan He sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia mematikan mesin lalu menguncinya, kemudian turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu. Ia berjalan masuk dan melihat siswa-siswi berhamburan pulang. Rupanya Yan He tiba tepat waktu. Ia berusaha mengingat jalan menuju ruang konseling; tempat langganan Ling. Begitu ia menyusuri koridor, banyak murid yang memandanginya serta berbisik-bisik.

Yan He akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruang dengan papan gantung penanda di atas tembok rangka pintu. Ia mengetuk lalu menengok ke dalam.

"Permisi."

Seorang yang duduk di dalam refleks berdiri menyambut tamunya dan mempersilahkan duduk. Di dalam ternyata juga ada Ling dan seorang bocah lain yang bertengger manis di sofa merah.

Yan He melihat adiknya dan bocah di sebelahnya babak belur. Tanpa mendengarkan Yuu yang hendak menjelaskan situasi, Yan He bergegas menuju Ling dan menamparnya keras, membuat semuanya terbeliak termasuk Mikuo.

Ling tidak bereaksi, ia hanya menunduk karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"Pulang." ucap Yan He dingin. Ling turun dari sofa dan menghadap Yan He dengan wajah merah menahan tangis. Yan He ingin menamparnya lagi sebelum menyadari bahwa tangannya ditahan oleh Yuu.

"Nona, kurasa tak baik menampar seorang anak kecil."

"Kau mau kutampar juga?" sinisnya.

"Kekerasan tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, nona Yan He." balas Yuu tak mau kalah. Mereka saling berpandangan dan melepas genggaman dengan sendirinya.

"Cih. Mengganggu saja. Jangan menangis, Ling! Kau bukan pengecut!"

Ling berusaha menahan air matanya tapi gagal. Ia buru-buru mengusapnya agar tak dimarahi lagi.

"Mengapa anda kasar sekali?" Yan He berganti menatap selidik pada Yuu, "He? Lalu? Apa urusanmu, sensei?"

"Ini di lingkungan sekolah. Kuharap anda tak memberi contoh buruk." ujarnya sambil melirik pada Mikuo yang tampak ketakutan.

"Terserah. Aku bawa adikku pulang. Beritahu Chika dan Tianyi agar pulang sendiri."

Yan He menarik Ling dan berjalan keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintu begitu kasar.

Yuu merasa khawatir dengan Ling, beruntung bel pulang berbunyi tak lama setelahnya. Mikuo merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya saat bergetar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hatsune-san."

Mikuo menggigit bibirnya, "Bu-bukankah kami sudah membersihkan toilet? Tapi kenapa Ling..." ia lalu sesenggukan.

Yuu juga mau tahu soal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Yuu tidak bisa tenang ketika mendengar suara tangisan dari rumah sebelah.

Seharusnya ia tidak peduli.

Tapi...bagaimana dengan Ling?

Yuu menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Melihat lampu rumah tetangganya masih menyala. Berhati-hati, Yuu melangkahkan kaki keluar jendela dan berjalan di atap. Kemudian ia melompat ke balkon sebelah dengan mudah. Digeser pelan jendelanya, memasuki rumah orang dengan cara yang tidak sopan.

Saat ia sepenuhnya berada di dalam, pintu terbuka, mendapati seseorang datang tanpa diduga.

Yuu refleks mundur begitu mengetahui siapa-

"Matsuzaki?"

 _-ternyata Yan He._

"A-aku sedikit cemas dengan Ling." jawabnya.

"Ling menonton film dengan yang lain di bawah. Kau tahu, Tianyi menangis karenanya jadi aku matikan saja tvnya." Yan He tampak tak peduli bila Yuu berhasil nyelonong ke rumahnya. Ia mengambil handuk, disampirkan ke bahunya dan satu setel pakaian ganti.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Lain kali kau masuk lewat pintu. Kalau kau mencemaskan Ling, lihat saja di bawah." Yan He menuju sebuah pintu lain di ruangannya, diduga kamar mandi. Ia tampak menguap sebelum menutup akses.

"Kupikir dia orang temperamen jangka panjang." Yuu tertawa pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan jatuh terduduk sembari memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

"Adaw! Kakiku!" terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yuu membuka pintu penghubung dan mendapati Yan He mengaduh di bawah shower.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yan He?!"

Yan He yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat kakinya yang mendadak kram, menoleh ke belakang dengan patah-patah. Air dari shower masih mengalir, membasahi tiap senti rambut putih pendeknya. Menyadari suara lain disaat ia tengah tak berbusana, sangat mengerikan.

Yuu buru-buru keluar saat Yan He berteriak,

"Keluar! Jangan lihat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n : susah sekali menulis yuuyanhe dengan rating aman, jadi saya bakal kasih rate M demi adegan2 di chapter selanjutnya /ADEGAN APA/

thanks for read


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Cairan merah pekat dituang. Gelas kaca dipertemukan mesra. Tawa ejek meledak, menghiasi spasi tiap sudut ruang. Kandiler besar yang tergantung di tengah nampak begitu menawan sebagai penyejuk netra.

"Kudengar kau dipindahtugaskan, Moke."

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa sambil menerima wine dari seorang wanita yang berdandan menor di sebelahnya. Sesekali ia berkedip menggodanya.

"Ya, ke Jepang. Kau kangen?" Moke menenggak lagi minumannya ―entah gelas yang ke berapa.

"Tidak." dengus pihak satunya, "kupikir di sana Yan He bekerja, bukan?"

Moke mendesah lega saat menghabiskan minuman hingga kandas. Ia menoleh dengan sedikit tatapan sayu ke kawannya.

"Kau pikir aku ini murahan apa hingga harus mengejarnya, Lio?"

Mengerlingkan bola mata, "Kau masih."

Moke tertawa, tapi tersedak tak karuan setelahnya. Wanita seksi bergaun lavender menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berusaha meminimalisir gejala, sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan menempelkan belahan dada pada lengan si pria.

"Perkataan macam apa itu? Aku ini laki-laki kalau kau belum tahu!"

"Laki-laki yang bahkan banting setir dari ekonomi ke fashion hanya demi seorang wanita?"

 ** _BUGH_**

Lio dihajar di tempat. Moke mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari kursi; menindihnya agar tak kemana-mana sebelum melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi.

"Lio...!"

Lio membalik posisi, ganti membebani bagian atas tubuh Moke. Karena sedang mabuk, tenaga Moke menjadi berkurang banyak.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, kawan."

Moke cegukan.

.

.

 **a little happiness**

 **Yamaha, Crypton, dll.**

 **Panda Dayo.**

.

.

.

Yan He hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang. Ya, memang tenang sampai di hari Minggu ini, justru si tetangga kurang ajar mengetuk pintu dan mengajak ketiga adiknya ke kolam renang umum. Sebagai hiburan katanya.

Yan He mendecih, hampir saja meludahinya kalau tak ingat tempat apalagi di hadapan ketiga adiknya. Tidak cukup kah Matsuzaki Yuu mengganggunya? Apa Yan He masih kurang berbesar hati untuk memaafkannya kemarin?

"Ayo kak, sudah lama kita tak pergi bersama." bujuk Tianyi. Begitu pula Chika dan Ling yang ikut-ikutan merayunya sambil memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga, bukan?" Yuu tersenyum bak malaikat.

 **Hell no.**

"Kalian bertiga saja dengan si mesum itu. Aku lelah." Yan He tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia juga butuh istirahat setelah enam hari bekerja keras, tolonglah.

Yuu berkedut kesal, "si mesum?"

"Kak Yan He―" bla bla bla. Yan He memegang kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri karena merasa pusing mendengar ocehan adik-adiknya.

"Pergi saja sendiri! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" bentaknya sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai dua; kamarnya. Ketiga adiknya langsung diam. Mereka tahu setelah kakaknya membentak, berkomentar adalah tindakan terlarang karena bisa saja Yan He main tangan. Mereka takut.

"Yan He, ayolah!" Yuu mengejarnya sebelum Yan He melangkah lebih jauh. Pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan, mencegah Yan He pergi.

"Matsuzaki-sensei akan mati..." Chika gigit-gigit jari, Tianyi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ling dan si cabe tak jauh berbeda; khawatir akan nasib guru sekaligus tetangganya.

Yan He berbalik, mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas tangan Yuu yang menahan sisi kanannya.

Yuu merasa mendapat lampu hijau, "Jadi, Yan He―"

Yan He mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Yuu.

"Nadiku!"

Yan He melepas genggamannya, menciptakan warna merah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk hibernasi seharian di kamar. Tapi lagi-lagi niatnya diurungkan karena adik kecilnya malah menangis.

"Kak Yan He, tidak sayang kita..." lirih Tianyi yang hatinya paling sensitif.

"Nanti dia akan menamparmu, Tianyi. Jangan nangis!" Ling memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan sekaligus mencegah kemungkinan terjadinya tindakan kekerasan. Sedang Chika tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam sambil bergantian melirik pada Tianyi dan Yan He.

Yan He menghela nafas seraya mengibas tangan. "Baiklah, kalian menang. Siapkan barang-barang kalian sendiri." Yan He tetap berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu agak keras. Ketiga bocah cilik langsung berseru gembira lantas beralih memeluk kaki Yuu.

"Terima kasih, sensei!"

Yuu juga ikut bahagia — _mungkin_.

.

.

.

Yan He termenung sendiri di dalam kamar. Duduk membelakangi daun pintu kecokelatan serta sedikit terkena sinar dari celah ventilasi. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskannya kembali.

Ponselnya di meja nakas berbunyi. Yan He bergegas bangkit lalu melihat nama penelpon; Kagamine Rinto.

Yan He tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Pria itu pasti hanya akan mengucapkan salam atau invitasi pesta perpisahan. Yan He mendiamkannya hingga nada dering berhenti. Sedikit merasa bersalah, ia memilih mematikan ponselnya dan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk ke kolam renang bersama ketiga adiknya,

 _―_ _dan juga tetangganya_.

.

.

.

"Yan He tidak mengangkatnya." keluh Rinto sambil menatap sendu pada ponselnya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk?" Ring di sebelahnya mencoba memberi asumsi positif.

"Dia pasti kelelahan, ahaha. Aduh padahal aku ingin mengajaknya karaoke bersama rekan-rekan kerja." Rinto jadi merasa sendirian bila Yan He tak bersamanya. Di ruangan karaoke ini, Rin bernyanyi bersama Kiyoteru. Beberapa staff lain bersorak dan hanya ikut bergoyang sesuai irama.

"Kau tahu Yan He seperti apa, Kagamine." Ring menyeruput jusnya.

"Dia tak seburuk itu, kok."

Ring tak berfikir saat mengatakan kalimat, "Karena dia mantanmu?"

"Suzune, kumohon." Rinto tertawa paksa. Itu memang benar. Namun hubungannya dengan Yan He berakhir ketika Rinto mengatakan sudah dijodohkan oleh pihak keluarga dan tak bisa menolak begitu saja karena berbagai pertimbangan. Yan He memilih mengakhiri semuanya daripada semakin sakit hati. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan, seolah tak pernah beristirahat. Rinto meringis pedih, bisa saja ia memperjuangkan Yan He, tapi―

"Kagamine, sana nyanyi."

―Rinto tahu resikonya seribu kali lebih buruk daripada memutus hubungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa menyetir?"

Yan He terlihat marah, ―dan memang sedang marah. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yuu tidak sopan,

"Kau mengajak kami dan setelah kupinjami kendaraanku, kau bilang tidak bisa? Lelaki macam apa kau ini. Cih, pasti gadis yang jadi istrimu nanti tidak waras."

 _Non, ada yang sakit hati di sini._

"Sensei biasanya naik motor ke sekolah." jelas Chika sebagai adik tertua. Lalu ketiga bocah cilik itu hom pim pa untuk menentukan posisi di jok depan.

Yan He benar-benar pusing.

"Baiklah, aku yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti supirmu, jadi kau duduk di jok depan, Matsuzaki."

Terdengar desahan cempreng akibat kecewa.

"Aku di belakang tidak apa-apa, kok." Yuu tertawa renyah. Yan He justru menatapnya tajam seakan hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Yuu meneguk ludah, agak takut melihatnya. Rupanya persis seperti pemain film antagonis di drama televisi yang sering dilihatnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Yuu memilih aman.

Barang-barang lalu mulai dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Dua buah tas berisi pakaian ganti. Ketiga adik Yan He membawa barang-barang lain seperti topi pantai dan kacamata hitam.

Yuu duduk di jok depan sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Sebenarnya Yuu berencana mengakrabkan diri dengan sang tetangga untuk menghindari kekerasan terhadap anak di masa depan. Ia tak mau melihat bocah seperti Ling diperlakukan semena-mena. Salah satu cara mengetahui kepribadian orang adalah dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan ngobrol bersama. Mungkin saja Yan He awalnya bukan seseorang yang berkepribadian keras, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengubahnya. Yuu harus hati-hati dengan penyelidikannya terhadap perempuan yang satu ini.

"Ok, kita siap. Sabuk pengaman." Yan He memanaskan mobil, menimbulkan sedikit getaran. Ketiganya patuh, buru-buru memasang sabuk pengaman sebagai salah satu tindakan melindungi diri apabila terjadi kecelakaan. Yuu pun turut memasang seat-beltnya.

"Siap, anak-anak?" Yan He bertanya.

"Siap, kapten!" seruan Ling yang terdengar paling keras di antara semuanya.

Yuu mulanya mengira perjalanan ini akan aman karena Yan He adalah seorang wanita. Namun angannya pupus ketika Yan He secara tiba-tiba melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Yuu sedikit terjungkal pada sandaran.

"Kapten memang yang terbaik!" Chika berteriak. Tianyi bertepuk tangan dan Ling mengangkat satu tangan ke atas bak suporter bola menyoraki tim favoritnya.

"Wohoooo!"

 _'Perempuan ini gila!'_ batin Yuu, melirik pada Yan He di jok sebelah. Yan He mengemudi sangat cepat seperti pembalap. Persneling turut diputar-putar hingga Yuu tak lagi tahu ia memasang gigi berapa karena tubuhnya sendiri terguncang-guncang tidak karuan.

"Cih." Yan He melihat dua mobil agak berhimpitan beberapa belas meter di depan.

"Berdoalah, anak-anak."

Chika, Ling dan Tianyi saling berpelukan satu sama lain di belakang. Sementara Yuu yang tak mengerti Yan He mau apa. Jawaban ia dapatkan ketika Yan He memiringkan mobilnya sendiri sekitar tiga puluh derajat. Yuu panik bukan main karena ia yang kini tiba-tiba tubuhnya naik.

"Hwaaaaa! Yan He!" keluar juga suaranya. Yan He tak mendengarnya, fokus melihat jalan. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari halangan dan mobil melaju secara datar di atas jalan.

Yuu jantungan.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kolam renang umum. Yan He parkir secara brutal di tempat yang jarang kendaraan. Ketiga adiknya turun setelah melepas sabuk pengaman dan membawa tas mereka secara gotong royong bertiga.

Yuu kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar.

"Matsuzaki, ayo turun." Yan He mencabut kunci mobil dan diletakkan di tas kecil yang ada di dasbor, lalu mengenakannya.

"Matsuzaki?" ulangnya. Ia melihat Yuu yang nampak seperti orang pingsan dan arwahnya sebentar lagi akan lepas dari raganya. Yan He mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Yuu mengerjap, sedikit tersadar. Ia mendapati Yan He di sebelahnya yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-ah, kita sudah sampai, ya?" tebaknya sendiri. Yan He mengangguk, dan melangkah turun. Disusul Yuu yang keluar dari mobil.

"Aduh, perutku mual." Yuu menutup mulutnya, menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Di luar, ketiga bocah berbaris rapi. Yan He mengambil tas milik Yuu yang ada di dalam melalui jendela sebelum diserahkan pada pemiliknya. Yan He lalu mengunci mobilnya dari luar menggunakan sebuah remote.

"Baik, kutu kupret. Kalian bertiga boleh berenang dengan durasi dua jam. Tidak ada tambahan waktu karena pasti kalian jadi ubur-ubur. Aku akan menunggu di pinggir." penjelasan Yan He membuat ketiganya berlari bahagia menuju ke loket tiket. Yan He melihat Yuu yang wajahnya jadi pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Matsuzaki?"

"A-ah, aku tidak tau, rasanya aku ingin muntah."

Yan He terbahak-bahak. Tanpa sadar membuat Yuu terbeliak karena melihat senyum wanita itu.

Yan He lalu menutup mulutnya saat menyadarinya. Ia melirik pada Yuu beberapa detik, kemudian melepas tangannya.

"Kau bukan laki-laki, Matsuzaki." Yan He berjalan menuju tiga adiknya yang melompat-lompat di depan loket.

Rasa mual Yuu hilang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Suasana di kolam renang umum sangat ramai. Yuu menemani Chika, Ling dan Tianyi berenang sebagai pengawas agar tidak tenggelam. Chika dan Tianyi sudah menguasai gerakan dasar. Yuu lalu mengajari mereka gaya lain seperti gaya dada. Alangkah lucu melihat Ling yang mencoba tapi berakhir kelelep dan ditolong Yuu pada akhirnya. Tianyi melihat sambil memegang erat ban kuning yang disewanya dari petugas kolam tadi.

"Akh, sial!" Ling menggerutu kesal.

"Perlu kubantu, Ling?" tawar Yuu ikhlas.

"Tidak, aku tak boleh bergantung pada orang lain, itu kata kak Yan He padaku." Ling lalu menyejajarkan kedua tangan di depan lalu membuka jalur, sementara kakinya berusaha mengepak.

Yuu memandangi Yan He yang mengamati mereka di bawah salah satu fasilitas payung. Wanita itu tak mengganti pakaian kasualnya, padahal udara sedikit menyengat hari ini. Ia cuma duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Yuu berenang ke pinggir dan memanggilnya, "Kau tak mau renang, Yan He?"

Yan He menjawab ketus ke arahnya, "Tidak jika bersamamu."

Ah, masih marah toh, hahaha. Tapi Yuu tak kehabisan akal, ia masih mencoba membujuknya.

"Apa kau memang semenyedihkan ini, nona keras kepala?"

Yan He menahan emosinya yang mendadak meluap. _Si Matsuzaki itu..._

"Atau nona Yan He tak bisa berenang?" Yuu masih sibuk mengompori sambil memberi tawa ejek padanya.

"Ma-tsu-za-ki." Yan He masih menahan dirinya. Nanti saja kalau pulang bakal ia hajar habis-habisan.

 _Yan He bukan orang temperamen_ _―_

"Nona Yan He kulitnya tidak mulus?"

 _Yan He bukan orang temperamen_ _―_

"Nona Yan He tidak pernah mandi, ya?"

 _Yan He adalah orang temperamental mulai saat ini!_

Ia mendengus kesal sambil menuju ke belakang. Sekitar sepuluh menit, ia kembali dengan setelan bikini berwarna hitam sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat Yuu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia memberi isyarat tangan agar Yan He segera masuk kolam. Yan He mengikuti instruksinya lalu bergabung dengan ketiga adiknya yang mengapung-apung di tengah.

"Ayo, Ling. Kakakmu melihat, loh." Yuu tersenyum ―tapi bagi Ling itu adalah senyum Dewa Kematian. Ia memraktekkan gerakan yang dipelajarinya dan melesat ke sisi kiri kolam, lalu kembali ke tempat semula. Entah keajaiban dari mana hingga ia tiba-tiba menguasainya dalam sekejap.

"Anak pintar!" puji Yuu sambil mengacungkan jempol, memujinya.

Ling menatap jengah, 'di balik wajah manismu, kau ternyata setan, sensei.'

Yan He tak tertarik melakukan apapun di dalam kolam yang hanya airnya hanya sebatas perut orang dewasa sepertinya dan Yuu. Kenapa sih laki-laki itu ngotot SKSD dengan adik-adiknya?

 _Astaga, jangan-jangan dia sindikat penculik anak?_

Yan He pokoknya harus waspada dan tak boleh melepas pandangannya dari Yuu barang sedetik.

"Yan He, Tianyi!" Yuu berseru saat ban Tianyi terseret gelombang dan semakin menjauh menuju kolam sisi lain yang lebih dalam. Yan He terpaku, lidah kelu dan tubuh kaku saat melihat adiknya memegang ban untuk bertahan agar tak tenggelam.

Kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya?

 _Yan He, kau kenapa?_

Sekeras apapun Yan He mencoba, kakinya tak menuruti perintah otaknya, seolah menempel dari lantai kolam. Beruntung Yuu sudah kesana duluan dan menarik Tianyi kembali ke dekat mereka.

"Yan He, kau ini kenapa? Aku kan sudah―" Yuu hendak protes, tapi tak jadi begitu melihat air muka Yan He yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti...ketakutan?

Yuu hanya dapat menikmatinya beberapa detik karena setelahnya Yan He memasang muka yang biasanya.

"Karena kau bukan atasanku." katanya sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Ugh, sombongnya." Yuu mendengus, wanita itu sangat aneh. Mereka lalu menyudahi acara berenang setelah dua jam berlalu. Chika dan Ling saling bercerita gerakan baru mereka, sedang Tianyi hanya mendengarkan. Ketiganya menuju kamar mandi anak-anak yang disediakan khusus oleh pengelola dengan mengangkat tas berisi pakaian mereka sendiri. Yuu mengambil handuknya sendiri dari tas di bawah payung. Mengernyit heran saat mengetahui Yan He tak memiliki tanda-tanda menyusul adiknya.

"Kau tak membilas diri?" tanyanya.

"Nanti juga kering sendiri. Sana." usir Yan He. Yuu berlalu dengan sejuta tanya di benaknya.

Yan He duduk kembali, memandangi kolam yang masih ramai. Ia memilih menunggu adik-adiknya selesai mandi saja, nanti ketika di rumah ia akan ganti karena pakaian yang dikenakannya ia buang saat membeli bikini di salah satu toko dekat situ.

"Yan He?"

Yan He menoleh saat suara seorang asing memanggilnya. Ia sangat terkejut hingga tak sempat berkata.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini."

Yan He berseru. "Moke?! Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Moke duduk di sebelah Yan He, lalu menyanderkan kepalanya di paha wanita itu, seenaknya. Namun Yan He tak memedulikannya.

"Apa katamu? Lio ngebet ingin mengajakku ke sini, mengambil latar kolam untuk tempat pemotretan. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pengurus tempat ini." jelasnya. Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum dirinya mulai resmi bekerja besok.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Yan He menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dua jam lalu. Kau tahu, sekarang aku bekerja di Bplats Jepang."

Yan He tak sengaja mengingat konversasi di kantor tentang pergantian kepala cabang.

"Jadi...maksudmu―"

Yan He tak pernah dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kala Moke mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Yan He menarik mundur kepalanya, tapi Moke menahannya kuat-kuat. Memaksa wanita itu membuka bibirnya untuk pertarungan lidah.

Yan He langsung meninju perut Moke hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan dan menyingkir dari pangkuannya.

"Ayolah, Yan He! Itu hanya ciuman, tidak lebih!" Moke kesal.

"Maaf, Moke. Aku bukan Yan He yang kau kenal dulu." Yan He bangkit berdiri sambil memanggul tas Yuu sebagai alasan untuk kabur. Beberapa orang melihat mereka, tapi Yan He tak peduli. Ia melenggang begitu saja, berniat menyusul Yuu. Moke masih mengejarnya, dan ia berhenti saat melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki.

"Loh? Yan He? Tasku mau kau bawa kemana?"

Yan He melihat kesempatan untuk kabur dari Moke.

"Aku sengaja membawanya agar kita bisa cepat pulang, sayang."

Yuu menganga. Yan He masih waras, kan? Atau tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sampai sengklek begini?

"Apa maksud―"

"Nah, Moke, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kami baru saja merencanakan bulan madu yang ketiga." dusta Yan He makin menjadi.

"Yan He, tunggu, jelas―" Yuu tak diberi celah untuk menyela dan menanyakan tujuan Yan He berbohong pada seorang pria.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, sayang."

Yan He sudah gila! Positif gila! ―teriak Yuu dalam hati.

"Tidak mungkin wanita jalang sepertimu menikah selain denganku."

Yan He dan Yuu terdiam. Yan He tak ingin Yuu terlibat lebih jauh, maka ia mendorong-dorong Yuu untuk segera kembali ke parkiran, sekalian ke kamar mandi anak-anak untuk menjemput ketiga adiknya.

"Tak ada yang bisa menerimamu selain aku, Yan He!" serunya.

Yan He tak menjawab. Ia masih mendorong Yuu agar terus melangkah ke depan. Meninggalkan Moke di belakang yang mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Tapi rupanya ia tak diam, masih menyuarakan sesuatu yang mungkin mengganggu di telinga Yan He.

Yuu semakin penasaran dengan tetangganya yang satu ini.

Yan He berhenti, membuat Yuu melakukan hal yang sama. Yan He melirik antara pria itu dan dirinya. Dan tak perlu berjinjit bagi Yan He untuk meraih bibir ranum Yuu karena tinggi mereka sama.

Yuu melebarkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anggap ciuman itu tak pernah terjadi."

Yuu hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, tak kuasa menatap Yan He di sebelahnya. Ketiga adik Yan He sedikit lelah dan tertidur, untung perempuan itu mengerti lalu membawa kendaraannya pada kecepatan standar. Cahaya keemasan membias melalui kaca, mengintip dari celah pepohonan di pinggir jalan dan mengenai wajah mereka.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi tolong jangan seret aku lebih jauh, aku tak mau terlibat sandiwaramu."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau?"

Yan He menyengkeram setirnya erat, mungkin berniat menyakiti properti tak bersalah itu meski akhirnya ia tahan.

"Maaf, Matsuzaki. Kuharap tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi ke depannya."

Yuu dapat melihat raut wanita itu yang tampak mencemaskan sesuatu. Mungkin memang sepatutnya, dan Yuu tak akan menanyainya macam-macam. Yang telah berlalu, biarlah. Lagipula satu atau dua ciuman mungkin tak masalah baginya.

 _Eh?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A little happiness**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, Bplats, dll.**

 **Story © panda dayo**

 **Gerakan otp sendiri #terserah**

 **AU. Typo(s).**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Moke?"

"Kubilang, aku hanya menciumnya."

Lio menampar pelan mukanya sendiri. Baru juga ditinggal sebentar, Moke sudah keluyuran dan mendapat hasil kalah telak. Lio tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran lelaki yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Katamu kau tak mengejar gadis itu." desisnya, mengungkit aib serta luka lama.

"Siapa yang mengejarnya? Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya karena bosan." Moke terlihat enggan, namun Lio yang tahu seluk beluk kepribadian Moke lantas tak percaya begitu saja.

Lio bergegas menyeret Moke kembali ke mobil tadi ketika ia selesai dengan sirveinya. Hari ini sudah sore, kolam renang akan ditutup.

Begini saja, bagaimana perasaanmu saat menemukan teman yang depresi hampir menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang anak-anak?

Oh, astaga. Lio tidak dibayar untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ seorang Zhiyu Moke.

"Moke, besok kau mulai kerja. Aku bukan ibumu, jadi tolong jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi." Lio tidak mau selalu terseret dalam tindak tanduk temannya. Ia kesusahan setia waktu Moke berulah, tolonglah. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya?

Xiu Lio sudah lama mengenal Zhiyu Moke, mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Ayah Xiu Lio kebetulan merupakan manajer personalia di perusahaan jual beli saham milik keluarga Zhiyu. Secara otomatis dan tanpa seleksi, Lio menjadi babu tak langsung Moke.

Moke mendengus kesal. Lio tahu betul sahabat karibnya sedari kecil itu mendengarnya, tapi ia malas menjawab karena harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Singkat kata; _tsundere_.

"Di kantor Bplats, kan?" tanya Moke memastikan. Memastikan apakah otaknya geser atau tidak. Lio mengangguk.

Dari cermin dasbor, Lio dapat melihat refleksi wajah Moke yang tersenyum lebar.

Mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah studio yang sedikit jauh dari jalan raya, memasuki gang. Terhenti pada salah satu gedung tinggi dengan halaman luas yang berfungsi sebagai temat parkir. Lio ada pemotretan hari ini setelah menyurvei tiap sudut kolam renang umum, dan dimasukkan dalam daftar rencana berikutnya.

"Moke, jangan kabur lagi. Aku tidak mau kena masalah." nasihat Lio.

"Aku mau makan." Moke berusaha mencari alasan.

"Diam, nanti kalau pulang kumasakkan. Ini cuma setengah jam." ancam Lio.

Lio kemudian berjalan pergi, masuk ke dalam studio. Sedangkan Moke menunggunya di mobil yang berada di area parkir. Ada banyak mobil berjejer di sini, mungkin punya model lain.

"E-eum, permisi, tuan."

Moke melihat seorang gadis mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Moke pun segera membuka pembatas translusen yang menggelap itu.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanyanya.

Rambut pirang gadis itu bergerak karena tiupan angin. Moke dapat merasakan hembusannya sejenak akibat ventilasi yang terbuka di sampingnya.

"Err, bolehkah saya masuk sebentar? Saya dikejar-kejar stalker. Saya mohon." wajahnya ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Moke membuka kunci pengaman dan menyuruh gadis itu masuk ke jok belakang, gadia itu bergegas masuk dan bersembunyi di spasi antar jok. Moke dapat melihat seorang lelaki aneh dari kejauhan, nampak seperti mengejar sesuatu. Di lehernya tersemat kamera. Perawakannya sedang dengan rambut keputihan yang tertutup dengam topi. Moke mendapatinya terlihat kesal dan segera menghilang di antara kendaraan.

"Dia sudah pergi, nona."

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit mengintip dari jendela ke arah luar.

"Ah, terima kasih, tuan. Mohon maaf sudah merepotkan." ia terlihat sungkan.

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Ini hanya hal kecil."

Moke mendengar suara pintu terbuka, gadis itu sudah keluar kala keadaan dirasa aman. Dari kaca jendela yang terbuka setengah, gadis itu membungkuk. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Saya akan senang jika dapat membalas budi pada anda, tuan."

Moke membaca sekilas. _Anri Rune._

"Oh, baiklah. Sama-sama, lain kali bawa teman jika keluar, terutama laki-laki." saran Moke. Ia kemudian menyimpan kartu nama itu di saku kemejanya.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu." gadis cantik itu berlalu, dan Moke melihat ia masuk ke studio.

"Dia juga model? Pantas saja dikejar stalker begitu." gumam Moke. Setelah setengah jam menunggu, Lio akhirnya keluar juga.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana, kan?"

Lio langsung masuk ke bangku kemudi, membuka kunci dengan remote cadangan yang ia bawa, menyalakan mesin dan memanaskannya. Lio melihat raut masam Moke di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Moke?"

"Jadi model itu susah, ya."

Lio tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan oleh Moke.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Moke, kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Moke dan Lio menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk ngobrol usai sesi pemotretan beberapa model di salah satu studio. Lio menjadi babu seperti biasa, menenteng kresek putih berisikan jajanan dari minimarket. Keduanya memasuki lobi hotel lalu menuju lift, sebelum berjalan ke ruang mereka menginap selama di Jepang.

Ruang ini tergolong cukup luas. Biasanya Moke akan tidur di sofa dan Lio di tempat tidur. Sederhananya, Lio punya riwayat nyeri punggung serta mudah masuk angin, dan Moke tidak mau dikira belok padahal Lio adalah babunya. Jadi, mereka membuat kesepakatan sendiri soal ini karena hanya ada satu kasur di sana.

"Mau makan apa, Moke?" tawar Lio.

"Yang enak di lidahku."

"Sup daging babi, mau? Atau katsu saja?" Lio memastikan.

"Katsu." jawab Moke ogah-ogahan sembari melepas dasi. Ia kemudian berganti pakaian, sementara Lio mulai memasak.

"Moke, kau yakin ingin menikahi wanitamu?" tanya Lio di sela-sela acara memasaknya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ia milikku." Moke memakaikan kaus biru muda ke tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang mencintaimu, tau."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang ceramah?" dengus Moke tidak suka.

"Hanya pendapatku." Lio sing a song.

Moke duduk dekat meja persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang rendah. Ia menyetel asal channel televisi untuk ditonton. Sebotol bir mampir duluan ke meja, disertai gelas untuknya. Moke tidak tertarik minum saat ini, pikirannya melayang kepada pria yang dicium Yan He di kolam renang.

"Siapa dia? Aku belum mendengar Yan He punya pacar baru. Argh." Moke garuk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Berita yang sedang disiarkan mengenai pembunuhan tidak masuk ke otaknya.

"Tidak usah patah hati begitu, Moke." Lio kembali sibuk di dapur yang tak jauh dari posisi Moke berada.

"Aku jauh-jauh ke Jepang untuk mendapatkannya kembali, harusnya kau mendukungku." cibir Moke.

"Wanita mana pun akan marah jika diselingkuhi, tahu?" Lio mengucapkan aib kawannya dengan sengaja.

Moke menganga. "Kau ini wanita, Lio?"

"Kurobek mulutmu nanti."

"Aku tidak selingkuh, tahu."

"Tapi bagi wanitamu, selingkuh tetaplah selingkuh, Moke." Lio memotong-motong daging yang akan dimasak. Ia juga telah menyiapkan bumbu. Panci dipanaskan, diisi banyak minyak goreng. Lio kemudian mengambil tepung di almari penyimpanan. Dari dalam toples berisi terigu, ia menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah putih seperti mangkuk. Mengira-ngira porsinya seorang diri.

"Kau ini temanku atau bukan, sih?"

"Aku penasihatmu, Tuan Muda."

Moke beralih meletakkan dagunya ke meja, menumpukan kepalanya di sana. Ia merasa kesal karena Yan He menemukan pengganti dirinya secepat ini. Padahal, ia pikir, Yan He masih mencintainya sama seperti dulu.

Apa ia terlalu banyak berharap? Ataukah ia harus menyerah sekarang?

"Moke, jangan ngiler di atas meja." peringat Lio.

"Kubunuh kau nanti, Lio!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ling, Tianyi, dan Chika, melambai-lambai ke arah Yuu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Yuu dan Yan He masih berada di luar sisi mobil, hendak berbicara beberapa patah kata. Mobil dikunci Yan He, kini mereka bersandar pada bodi samping sedan merah milik Yan He.

"Siapa lelaki tadi, Yan He? Kalau dia pacarmu, mati aku." Yuu mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ia tidak mau mengurusi kehidupan pribadi siapa pun, apalagi Yan He, dan ia tidak ingin kepalanya dipenggal atau menjadi target pembunuhan bila ia mendekati wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia masih ingin hidup panjang, oke.

Yan He hanya menghela nafas. "Dulu, dia memang pacarku. Tapi, kami berpisah karena suatu alasan. Puas, Matsuzaki?" Yan He melirik ke arahnya. Yuu seketika merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa, sih. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Beritahu Ling, jangan menambah catatan kriminalnya jika masih ingin naik kelas. Aku berharap padamu." Yuu berusaha menutupi hatinya yang berteriak penuh cemas.

"Heh? Kau mengharapkan apa dari wanita sepertiku? Aku sibuk, tahu." Yan He melenggang pergi dan membuka pagar rumahnya yang sempat tertutup. Yuu hanya berganti direksi, beranjak menuju rumahnya sendiri tepat di sebelah rumah wanita itu.

 _Tunggu_.

 _Kenapa Yan He tidak bilang saja kalau dia ini pacar—palsu—nya dan malah menciumnya?_

Yuu tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ia masih merinding. Bergegas ia menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan air keran wastafel dan membasuh bibirnya sendiri.

Sialan.

 _Kenapa rasa bibir Yan He enggan menghilang dari sana?_

Yuu tidak mau pusing. Ia ingin segera tidur karena kelelahan mengajar trio bersaudara dari China itu. Yuu menyalakan lampu kamar dan membetulkan gorden, tepat di saat itu ia melihat Yan He tengah memegang ponselnya sendiri sambil melamun. Meski pun agak jauh dan terhalang kaca jendela, tapi Yuu bisa melihatnya jelas.

Yan He menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Yan He, tadi ngobrol apa sama Matsuzaki-sensei?"

Chika bertanya tepat ketika Yan He masuk ke dalam rumah. Yan He hanya menggeleng seraya berlalu ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Chika hanya mengernyit, begitu pula dengan Ling dan Tianyi yang tengah beres-beres.

"Oya, anak-anak, jangan lupa cuci baju kalian dan setrika sendiri! Aku ada deadline besok!" teriak Yan He dari dalam kamar.

"Yes, sir!" jawab ketiganya kompak sembari memberi hormat, meski pun Yan He juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Eh, Ling, renangmu berkembang pesat, ya. Syukurlah." Chika menepuk bahu Ling.

"Ini semua berkat Matsuzaki-sensei." Tianyi menambahkan. Ling menangis di dalam hati.

'Aku tadi hampir saja mati!'

"Oya, Ling, apa kak Yan He tidak memarahimu—em...yang di sekolah..." tanya Tianyi takut-takut.

"Cuma tamparan biasa. Kita semua mendapatkannya, bukan?"

Chika dan Tianyi mengangguk.

"Semenjak putus dari kak Rinto, kak Yan He selalu begitu. Kasihan, kak Yan He pasti sangat sendirian sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi, maaf. Aku janji. Demi kak Yan He dan juga kalian." ucap Ling penuh sesal. Meski ia yakin tindakannya membela saudaranya adalah benar, namun jika ia hanya menambah beban pikiran kakak tertuanya, ia tidak akan mengulanginya. Di antara mereka, Ling yang sering kena tampar karena perilaku buruknya.

"Kupikir, Ling juga tidak salah, kok. Kak Yan He cuma sedikit emosi, mungkin." Tianyi memelankan suaranya ke akhir.

"Dan aku juga masih ingin naik kelas. Kata Matsuzaki-sensei, kalau aku melanggar lagi, aku tidak akan naik kelas." ujar Ling. Jelas saja ia takut tidak naik kelas, dan menjadi bahan olokan bocah kaya Hatsune Mikuo.

"Matsuzaki-sensei diam-diam mengerikan, ya." Chika swt.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita beres-beres dulu. Nanti kita belajar lagi." ajak Tianyi, membuka tas besar yang mereka bawa saat berenang tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah suka belajar." Ling berpura-pura muntah.

"Jangan begitu, Ling. Setidaknya jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri." Chika berusaha memberi motivasi.

Ling ingin muntah sungguhan sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yan He tidak tahu kenapa ia memutar musik melankolis di ponselnya.

Hari ini begitu banyak yang terjadi. Terutama Zhiyu Moke. Apa yang ia lakukan di Jepang? Sepenting apa? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di benaknya.

Nada ponsel berganti. Sebuah panggilan masuk, dan Yan He mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama.

"Halo, Yan He di sini."

 _"Yan He? Kau kemana? Dari pagi aku menelponmu."_

Yan He terjengit. Suara ini—

"Rinto? Ada apa? Kau bukan atasanku sekarang, tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Yan He hendak mengakhiri panggilan, namun Rinto keburu berteriak mencegah dari seberang.

 _"Tunggu! Aku cuma mau bilang, aku pindah ke Kanada! Aku ingin memberimu alamat dan telponku di sana, mungkin suatu saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku."_

"Sayangnya aku tidak perlu bantuan darimu."

 _"Yan He, ini demi adik-adikmu juga. Anggap saja aku ini saudaramu sekarang, oke? Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan."_

Yan He memijit keningnya. Perkataan Rinto ada benarnya. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, dan tidak ada keluarga yang menerimanya. Yan He rasa ia tak punya pilihan lain. Selama ini demi adik-adiknya, ia akan setuju saja.

"Baiklah, kirim lewat email. Ada lagi?" Yan He berusaha menekan emosinya.

 _"Kalau kau sempat, datang ke pernikahanku."_

"Aku sibuk." sela Yan He cepat.

 _"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Yah, memaksa pun tidak akan ada hasilnya. Yan He—"_

Yan He mengakhiri panggilan. Sebuah pesan suara masuk beberapa detik kemudian. Sama, dari Rinto. Yan He lekas memutarnya dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat.

 _"Aku selalu mencintaimu."_

Yan He menutup ponselnya sembari memejamkan mata, merematnya begitu erat karena luapan perasaannya. Perlahan, ia terisak. Wanita mana yang tak sakit hati mengetahui kekasihnya menikahi wanita lain?

 _Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun._

Yan He yakin ia sudah berubah jadi lebih baik, dan Yan He yakin bahwa impian kecilnya akan terwujud bersama dengan Rinto. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Mempermainkan Yan He dalam labirin bernama kehidupan, terus membuatnya tersesat di arah yang sama dan tak membiarkannya menemukan jalan keluar

Ia bertemu Rinto saat pertama kali bekerja di Bplats. Rinto sangat baik kepadanya dan menaruh perhatian. Satu kantor juga tahu bahwa dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah lebih dari sekadar teman.

Tapi, mereka harus berpisah di tengah jalan tanpa diinginkan. Yan He tahu Rinto pasti diancam kedua orang tuanya yang memang tak memberi restu pada mereka. Rinto pernah sekali membawa Yan He menemui orang tuanya, dan ketidaksetujuan langsung melayang. Mereka tidak bisa menerima latar belakang Yan He yang tidak jelas.

Nafasnya makin memendek. Suara isakannya berusaha ia redam.

Yan He tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari ini.

 _Dimana pun itu, ia tak pernah bisa meraih siapa yang ia cinta._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan hari berjalan seperti biasa. Yan He masih mengantar adik-adiknya ke sekolah, dan ia justru berpapasan dengan Yuu yang juga baru saja hendak memasuki gerbang dengan motornya.

"Matsuzaki-sensei!" Chika, Tianyi, dan Ling turun dari mobil Yan He dengan riang ketika melihat Yuu. Yuu otomatis mengerem, mematikan mesin motornya.

"Halo, anak-anak." sapa Yuu. Ia melihat Yan He membuka kaca jendelanya.

"—dan halo, Yan He." Yuu memelankan suaranya.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu untuk menjaga adik-adikku?" tantang Yan He.

"Tentu saja, nona Yan He." Yuu berkedut kesal.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku harus masuk kerja." Yan He menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan memundurkan mobilnya, diputar ke lain arah dan melaju kencang.

"Kakak kalian kerja dimana? Sepertinya sibuk." Yuu sekarang menuntun motornya ditemani anak-anak kecil ini. Selama jadi tetangganya, Yuu tidak pernah mau tahu kehidupan Yan He. Atau mungkin sekarang ada yang berbeda sehingga ia malah makin penasaran dengan wanita itu?

"Oh, kak Yan He jadi desainer di perusahaan kak Rinto." jelas Chika.

"Kak Rinto?" heran Yuu.

"Bos sekaligus mantannya." sela Ling. Tianyi hanya manggut-manggut, membenarkan.

Yuu mendadak berpikir bahwa mantannya Yan He itu banyak. Kasihan. Apa yang laki-laki lihat dari sosok Yan He yang seperti itu?

"Oh—begitu." Yuu kemudian memarkirkan motornya, dan mengantar tiga bersaudara ke kelas masing-masing sebelum pergi ke ruang guru untuk memeriksa absensi. Di sana baru ada satu guru yang datang, Mizki—guru pembimbing sebelum Yuu mengambil alih. Sekarang Mizki dimutasi ke posisi Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

"Pagi, Mizki-sensei."

"Pagi juga, Matsuzaki-sensei. Mai menghitung absensi?"

"Ah, iya. Absensi bulan lalu belum kuhitung." Yuu duduk di kursi kerjanya, sedikit jauh dari Mizki yang entah sedang apa dengan komputer di mejanya. Mungkin mengetik berkas—dia Wakasek, pasti sibuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Ling, Matsuzaki-sensei?"

Yuu keselek ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk hebat. Ia kemudian berusaha meredakannya.

"Ah, cukup baik. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya."

"Wah, kau sangat hebat, sensei! Aku tak pernah berhasil membuatnya diam—dan, bagaimana dengan kakaknya?" tanya Mizki tiba-tiba. Mizki mengingat memori tak menyenangkan tiap kali bersua dengan kakak Yuezheng Ling.

"A-ah, kakak Ling cukup baik." Yuu berusaha menutup-nutupi. Dia cewek temperamen, batinnya menambahkan.

"Oh? Masa? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia menjambak Ling dan membuatnya menangis."

 _ **Astaganaga**_.

"Ka-kali ini sudah lebih baik, kok. Ahaha." Yuu pura-pura mengerjakan hitungan absensi murid di jam ajarnya.

"Syukurlah. Soalnya, aku sempat mendengar gosip kalau Ling itu bukan adiknya."

"Eh, maksudnya?" Yuu penasaran. Bukan adik kandung, artinya? Adik tiri?

Pantas saja Yan He kesal atau mungkin sedikit sensitif dengan Ling. Yuu mungkin akan menemuinya nanti untuk menanyakan ini, dan memberi saran kejiwaan untuk Yan He. Bisa saja Yan He hanya terpengaruh lingkungannya dulu, atau suasana hati yang memburuk tiap melihat Ling. Yuu akan merekomendasikan psikiater kalau perlu.

"Dari rumor yang beredar saat dia pindah ke sini—"

Mizki menghentikan ketikannya, beralih memandang Yuu di area belakang.

"—sebenarnya Ling itu anaknya."

"Eh?" tanya Yuu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya juga saat ia pindah ke Jepang, kan? Kupikir dia tetanggamu?"

Yuu mana pernah mendengar gosip. Sekali pun iya, ia tak pernah menggubris dan menganggap itu semua angin lalu.

"Darimana anda dapat menyimpulkan demikian?" Yuu berusaha tetap tenang.

"Temanku di China bilang mengenal Yan He, dan ia tahu tentangnya, semacam itu lah. Aku sempat berpikir ia berbohong, tapi dia tampaknya serius saat mengatakannya."

Yuu tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yan He memasuki kantor dengan biasa. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dulu sebelum memasuki gedung tempat ia bekerja. Ia berada di antara kerumunan, memberikan kartu pegawai ke resepsionis untuk diabsen, Dan Yan He beranjak menuju lift kala kartunya kembali ke lehernya. Yan He membuka sebuah lift, dan berjumpa dengan seseorang yang hendak masuk ke lift yang sama dengannya.

Yan He pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

 _Itu Zhiyu Moke._

Apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu di sini? Bisnis jual beli saham seperti biasa? Seperti yang dilakukannya di Tiongkok sana?

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dalam diam. Yan He menekan tombol lantai ruang kerjanya, dan Moke tak berniat menginterupsi. Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Sampai lift mendadak berhenti dan lampu padam.

"Liftnya rusak?" Moke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan memanggil Hiyama-san." Yan He mengambil ponselnya dan memberitahu Kiyoteru sebagai teknisi agar segera datang dan membenahi sistem lift.

Yan He menutup telponnya ketika selesai menelpon, dan menghela nafas. Berdua saja bersama Moke di sini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Belum lepas ia dari Rinto, sosok Moke dari masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Moke? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengurus perusahaanmu di Tiongkok?" sindir Yan He.

"Aku ke sini juga karena pekerjaan, tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau banting setir?" sindir Yan He.

"Sejak aku kehilanganmu, tentu saja."

Kehilangan? Ingin Yan He tertawa keras.

"Tidak usah berbohong lagi, Moke. Aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu."

Moke hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Aku akan membuktikannya."

Lampu kembali menyala, dan lift yang mereka tempati telah berjalan kembali.

Moke turun di lantai yang sama dengan Yan He, dan wanita itu tidak mau bertanya. Seseorang menyambut Moke, dan Yan He pergi duluan ke ruang kerjanya.

"Pagi, Yan He!" sapa Ring dari mejanya.

"Pa-pagi, senpai!" Rin datang entah darimana dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Yan He menuju ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan tasnya di bawah kakinya. Ia mau fokus kerja di hari ini dan menyelesaikan desain untuk musim dingin secepat mungkin.

"Aku dengar penggantinya Kagamine itu cakep, Yan He! Ayolah, kau harus melihatnya!"

"Kau menemuinya?"

"Tadi pagi kami bertabrakan di depan toilet. Indahnya~~~!" Ring sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri.

Yan He tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Mau ganteng atah apa pun. Ia hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Pegawai sudah berkumpul kecuali posisi untuk atasan mereka di divisi ini sekaligus kepala cabang yang baru. Sepertinya ia sibuk, huh.

 _ **Krieettt**_

Pintu terbuka. Yan He melotot hebat saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dua orang masuk, dan Yan He mengenali mereka semua.

"Pagi, semuanya. Saya adalah kepala cabang yang baru, mohon bantuannya." ia membungkuk. Orang di sebelahnya ikut membungkuk, dan menjadi atensi tersendiri bagi para karyawan.

"Itu, loh, Yan He! Cakep, kan?" Ring bisik-bisik heboh.

Yan He pikir Moke cuma ada perlu dengan hal semacam pembelian saham di sini karena ia orang yang memang berurusan dengan hal semacam itu, siapa sangka Moke justru berdiri di sana dengan Lio; orang yang sempat ia kenal di negeri asalnya. Yan He tahu betul Lio adalah teman Moke.

Yan He terpaku, tangannya berhenti menggambar. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Zhiyu Moke adalah Kepala Cabang yang baru.

* * *

 **to be continued**


End file.
